Battle Cats Wiki:Useful Templates
On this article --> useful templates for beginners. With description of each one, how to use them, and where to use them. Provisional list (any help would be appreciated!). Cat Template: Cat Appearance (Preview) This is the basic template. It shows pictures of cats, their categories (Normal, Special, Rare, Legend etc.) + their names. Above all, it's a visual template. For a better view, please upload cropped pictures, in .png. Else, upload the whole screenshots with the official EN names if they exist (so that we could modify directly the files). The screenshots need a zoom max (?) or else a zoom min (?) if it's a giant unit (example: Nekoluga, Jizo's Moving Castle). If there is a enemy near to them , upload a screenshot of the field (with the same zoom) but without any unit or enemy (at the debut, so). Example: names are Tank cat.png, Wall cat.png and Eraser cat.png. (Follow the example) page name | Name Template: CatCharacter Stats Don't appear to be a template (?) but a table. Please let the staff doing it - just link the reference for the stats at the end. Template: Cats Just a list of all the cats, by category. You don't need to edit anything - just place this template at the end of every new cat unit page. Enemy Template: Enemy Info The visual counterpart of Cat Appearance. For the moment, we upload in this the EN and JP description. For enemies which don't have descriptions (essentially special events enemies: month events, etc.), upload cropped pictures of them alone. If you couldn't, upload the whole screenshots of them (be aware no other enemy are in front of or behind them) and screenshots of the field without any cat unit or enemy with the same zoom (same at Cat Appearance). In the future, maybe the pictures will be those from the game files, but for the moment they are appart each other. To include pictures, it's a bit tough, so just place the name of the files - let the staff doing the rest. Same at the first appearance, or the (only) appearance(s). Template: EnemyCharacter Stats This time, it's a true template! Please only use the data from battespica.net for the moment. In the future, we'll do our own investigation in the game files! Template: Enemies The list counterpart of Cats. Don't edit anything, just place it at the end of any new enemy page. Stages Template: Treasures (to be announced) - Template: Month Event A visual template which shows the EN poster (you could download them from PONOS' facebook page), the cat unit you could unlock, and the new enemies you encounter in the battlefront in this special event only. Template: Month Events List of all the month events, and their stages. Don't edit anything. Template: Awakening Stages List of all the Awakening Stages, this template was created by mistake. Template:SpecialStages List List of all Crazed Cat Stages, Cyclone Stages, Weekly Stages, Awakened Stages,... Template: SpecialEvents List List of all Rare Cat Capsule Events, Collaboration Events,... Template: StoryMode Stages (under construction) List of all the Levels in Main Chapters of JP, EN and 3DS version. Template: LegendStages List of all Levels in Stories of Legend. Miscelleaneous Template: Backgrounds (to be announced) - Template: Music Files (to be announced) - Template: All1Cats (?) (to be announced) Currently designed by ShadeTempest and FilthyBones. Will show circled-cats. Template: Recurring Events (to be announced) Currently designed by FilthyBones. Will show the day-events, cyclone events, and another similar template will show the crazed cats + awakened cats events. Preview. Category:BC wikia Template: App Info Template: Book Info (wait for new BC Merchandise)